


...and baby makes three

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CCC - Freeform, Child Credence, Comeplay, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Multi, Percival/Gellert Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, cum covered Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gellert buys Percival dinner from their favorite pizza place and a little something extra from the secret menu, and their family expands





	...and baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you. You know who you are.

The doorbell rings and Gellert sends Percival to go answer it, grinning wolfishly at the thought of what the other man is about to see, while he follows at a slower pace. Sure enough, Percival is standing at the open door in surprise, staring at the small figure holding a pizza box and standing on the doorstep. 

Gellert presses himself up against Percival's back, chiding gently, "well, let the boy in, Percy. He's getting soaked." 

Percival looks like he's about to argue—it is barely drizzling outside—but after a moment he steps aside, closer to Gellert's body, to allow the boy to come in. 

"Gellert. Why is there a child here?" 

Gellert smirks as the boy glances nervously between the two of them. "Why, Percy, don't you recognize our son?" The boy's eyes light up in understanding and he looks hopefully up at the men. 

"Daddy, where should I put the pizza?" 

Percival is speechless with confusion as Gellert moves to guide the boy to the kitchen. 

There is the belated sound of the front door closing and Percival's hesitant footsteps to the kitchen. "Gellert..." 

"Not now, Percy, I have to go dry the boy off, first. Why don't you get the table ready?" Percival gapes at him, but moves to do as asked, and Gellert scoops up the barely-damp child and heads to the bathroom. 

He doesn't bother closing the door, knowing Percy won't disturb them. Yet. "What's your name, boy?" The child has begun removing his clothes, handing them to Gellert. 

"Credence, sir." He looks at Gellert quickly, "Daddy." 

Gellert sets his damp clothes on the edge of the tub, grabbing a towel to fully dry the boy. 

"That's fine, Credence. How old are you again, baby?”

“Eight, Daddy.” Credence giggles and Gellert hears Percy drop the pizza box heavily on the counter. 

“How would you feel about a little snack before dinner, huh? Don't tell your Papa." The boy smiles and reaches for Gellert's pants; delighted, Gellert grasps the small hands and presses a kiss to each. "That's for after dinner, baby. Go ahead and turn around for me, first." 

Credence does, hands gripping the edge of the sink as Gellert squats down to run his hands over the flawless skin. Perfect. Tugging the boy's hips back a bit, Gellert can see the wink of a jeweled butt plug, and he grins before twisting it within the boy. Credence lets out a whine and spreads his legs even farther apart. 

Gently, the plug is removed, and Gellert undoes his pants, standing after setting the plug on top of the towel and grabbing a bottle of lube under the counter, slicking up two fingers before slipping them both in. The boy lets out a squeak but pushes back against the fingers as Gellert chuckles.

"That's it, baby. Look at how needy you are for Daddy. Go ahead and come whenever you need to, tonight, ok?" Credence nods jerkily. "Just a little treat for my boy, for being so good and patient. Your Papa is a stubborn man, but he wants you too, don't you worry." 

He slips a third finger into the tiny, tight hole, and Credence lets out a high keen that has Gellert grasping the base of his cock. "Fuck, baby. This is going to be quick, I've been thinking about it all day, and you are just a lovely little slut, aren't you?" The boy moans and Gellert removes his fingers, pressing the tip of his erection into the barely-loosened hole. Even after the prep received at the store, the width of the plug keeping him open, and his own fingers stretching the boy, the space carved out in the boy’s tiny body is going to be a deliciously tight fit around his cock.

He groans as he presses in an inch or two, and Credence lets out more sounds that have him jerking at the rest of his cock in arousal. 

But the rest will come later. 

For now, he wraps a hand around Credence’s body to stroke over the boy's tiny length, feeling his inner muscles tense as he approaches his orgasm. Gellert isn't that far off, himself, and he speeds up the fist on his own cock. 

Credence lets out  a sob as he comes—he feels the boy jerk against him, muscles tightening unbearably; Gellert groans loudly as he fills the boy with his cum, delighting in the broken whine that drags from the child. 

He slips out gently when the pulses of his orgasm fade, and swiftly slides the butt plug back into the boy's slick and loose hole. His muscles immediately tighten enough to hold it within his body, and Gellert smirks. 

That should make quite a nice surprise for Percy, later. 

Credence whimpers, sagging bonelessly against the cabinet as he pants, and Gellert gives him a moment while he pulls his own pants back up and fastens them. 

"Looks like your own clothes are still too damp, baby. You wanna eat dinner like this?" 

Credence rights himself with a deep breath and turns around, face flushed and full of tears, which Gellert wipes away. For now. 

"Yes, Daddy, please." 

"Good boy." They head back out to the kitchen, Credence once again held in Gellert’s arms. This time he is naked and loosely wrapped in a fluffy towel. 

Percival is tense, back to them as he stands against the kitchen island, head bowed. He would have heard  _ everything _ and Gellert smirks when he hears the other man growl. 

“Now, Percy! Go ahead and take a seat so we can start dinner. Just like a proper family.” He removes the towel from the boy and sets him down on it just on the edge of the table. He is the first thing Percival sees when he wheels around, and Percival can’t hold back the gasp or the way his eyes dilate at the sight. 

Credence just smiles sweetly. “Let’s eat dinner, Papa! I’m hungry.” 

Percival licks his lips swiftly and looks away, but he does move to take his place at the table, and Credence crawls to climb down into his own chair. Gellert dishes up the pizza before taking a seat, trying to make conversation, but not too concerned when Percival stubbornly sticks to the shortest answers he can manage. 

He’ll come around. 

Credence finishes his first slice and sits back with a sigh, rubbing his belly. Gellert watches Percival’s eyes flicker over the boy before he focuses back on his own pizza, and Gellert feels a smirk spread over his face. 

“Credence… Are you finished, baby?” At Credence’s nod, Gellert grabs the towel from the corner of the table and folds it, tossing it to the floor by Percival’s legs. “Why don’t you make your Papa comfortable, baby boy?” 

Percival chokes and takes a large drink of his water, staring at Gellert. “No… Gellert, that’s…”

But Credence has already dropped to his knees and begun working on Percival’s zipper, and they hear a faint, “please, Papa, I’m still so empty.” 

“Come on, Percy, I bought this sweet little cock-warmer just for you.” Percival glares at him, and Gellert shrugs a shoulder, “well, to share.”

Percival groans and slips a hand down to assist the boy as his underwear is tugged down. Gellert watches his hand stroke through the boy’s hair after he guides his soft—though not as uninterested as he has been pretending—length into Credence’s mouth. Not much fits, and Gellert knows as Percival hardens it will fit even less. Percival shoots him a despairing look before he picks up his slice of pizza again and tries to eat as if this is a normal dinner. 

Gellert doesn’t see why this  _ can’t _ be their normal.

The rest of dinner is relatively uneventful. Every so often Percival will shift or let out a low moan, but leaves the boy to suckle where he is. 

Finally, Percival throws down half a crust and whines. “ _ Gellert _ .” 

Wiping his face with a napkin, Gellert decides he’s had enough, too, and stands. “Credence, that’s good, let’s move this to the bedroom, hmm?” 

Percival lets out a grunt and Credence’s voice drifts from under the table, a bit hoarse. “Yes, Daddy.” Gellert takes his time putting the pizza box in the fridge, heading back over to pet Credence on the head. All while Percival sits motionless except for his heavy breathing.

Finally, Gellert takes Credence’s hand as they walk to the bedroom. Percival stands, once again reluctantly following along, pulling his underwear back over his hardened cock, letting his pants fall discarded in the hallway. 

Gellert grins.

When he releases Credence’s hand, the boy moves to stand by the bed and looks back to Gellert who, in turn, looks at Percival. After considering for a moment, Gellert gestures for the boy to get on the bed while he turns to Percival with a sharp grin. 

“How about it, Percy, ready for our sweet son to ride you until he cries?” 

Percival stares at him, biting his lip. “Gellert…” His eyes shoot over to where Credence has clambered up onto the bed and is spread out in as much space as his little body can take up. 

He swallows. 

“Get on the bed, Percy. You’re going to make the boy think he’s not wanted.” With an obvious glance at Percival’s erection still straining against his underwear, he smirks as Percival shoots him a dirty look before he strips off his shirt and walks over to the bed. 

Credence smiles up at him hopefully, lips parting ever so slightly, and Gellert knows Percival is lost. 

Percival removes his underwear and climbs into the bed, hesitant about actually touching the boy, and Gellert quickly undresses himself as he watches them interact. Percival seems content enough to stroke his hand through the boy’s hair, and Credence nuzzles into his side, nearly on top of the man. Perfect. 

“Baby boy, why don’t you show your Papa his surprise?” Credence grins wide and moves over Percival’s body with his mouth over the man’s cock where he licks at it like an ice cream cone, little ass facing Percival’s head. If he were bigger it would almost be a perfect 69. 

Gellert strokes himself as he watches Percival slowly lift his hand to stroke at the pert bottom, where he knows the jeweled plug would have captured his attention. 

Credence licks the tip of Percival’s dripping cock and moans. “Papa, please…” 

Percival works the plug loose and watches intently as Gellert’s cum begins to slip out, down the boy’s legs. Transfixed, he runs his fingers over the slick liquid, massaging it into the boy’s leg before he slips two fingers into the boy’s loosened hole. They slide in easily and Percival lets out a broken moan.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight…” Gellert tosses him a bottle of lube, and Percival slicks up three fingers before pressing them back inside. 

Credence whines and arches up, panting before he lowers himself to suck on the head of Percival’s cock. Gellert curls up on the bed beside Percival and watches him stretch the boy with three fingers until Credence can’t do much more than whine and try to grind down against Percival’s body. 

Gellert slides a hand between them to grasp at the boy’s little cock, and the child freezes before letting out a moan that is nearly overwhelmed by Percival’s gasp. 

“Gets tighter, doesn’t he?” Gellert whispers against Percival’s ear, and the man just nods helplessly, watching his fingers. 

When Credence stops trembling, Percival pulls his fingers out, staring at the shiny liquid on his fingers before squeezing out more and slicking it all along his abandoned cock. “Credence, that was very good, baby, but it looks like you got distracted.”

Credence lifts his tear-stained face and bites his lip, “sorry, Papa. Felt so good…”

Percival strokes once more over his cock as he smiles reassuringly. “It’s okay, baby boy, but maybe you can find a way to make it up to me?”

Eagerly, the boy rearranges himself on Percival’s body until he is straddling the man, holding himself above Percival’s cock. He looks at Gellert, “Daddy, can you help me?”

Gellert reaches an arm down, running a thumb over the head of Percival’s cock, and Percival growls lowly. Chuckling, Gellert holds Percival’s erection steady so the boy can slip down onto it. 

Percival’s face slackens in bliss as the boy presses Percival’s cock into his tight hole, and Gellert watches the two with rapt attention. Credence’s face is screwed up in concentration and Gellert starts murmuring praises which make the boy flush even further, and push down harder. 

Percival has tears in his eyes when Credence finally fits all of his cock in, and Credence is flushed and shivering. 

“Papa, I’m so full. You feel so good!” Gellert smirks, thinking the kid would probably feel full with nothing more than a pinkie, but Percival’s hips jerk and he moans. 

“Baby… Baby, Papa’s not going to last long…  _ shit _ you’re tight.” 

Gellert slicks up two of his own fingers and presses them to Percy’s hole, slipping in two without much resistance. Percival grunts and tries to buck up, but Gellert uses his other hand to hold the other man’s body down. 

“Now, now, Percy, careful not to jolt the boy.” He finds Percival’s prostate and strokes over it, while he continues to hold his hand flat against Percival’s hipbone. 

Percival glares at him as best he can, begging with his eyes to be allowed to move, but Gellert just smirks at him and keeps stroking over his prostate. “Credence, baby, you ready to come again?”

Credence whines and shakes his head. “Daddy, I can’t…”

“Percy. Make yourself useful, huh?” Percival wraps a hand over Credence’s prick, hardening despite his protests, and they both whimper. Gellert grins—he can’t wait to feel Credence tight around him again, this time as he fucks the boy into the bed. 

Percival is panting, so close to the edge with Gellert rubbing at his prostate and Credence tight and unbearably hot around him, and he strokes Credence to hardness, catching on to what Gellert wants. Still, he can’t keep from making sounds and begging Credence to come for them. Gellert is hard again, watching them, listening to his boyfriend begging this child to  _ fuck me already! Jesus! _

When Credence comes again, he breaks down into sobs, bucking into Percival’s hand and back down as far as he can onto the man’s cock. It doesn’t take more than a second before Percival is following the boy into orgasm, letting out a drawn-out groan that goes straight to Gellert’s cock. When Gellert just keeps stroking over his prostate, Percival lets out a cry and tries to twist away before realizing he can’t move without upsetting Credence who has flopped down against his chest. Biting his lip, Percival clutches both fists in the bedsheets. 

When Credence comes back to himself, he sits up in wonder, craning around to look at Gellert for a moment before focusing all of his attention back on Percival. 

“Daddy… he’s still coming!” Percival is unsuccessfully trying to hold in his cries, tears flowing freely as Gellert and Credence keep touching his oversensitized body. 

“Gellert. Gellert,  _ please _ .” He finally lets up, then, pulling Credence off of Percival and spearing him on his own cock. Credence moans and lets Gellert adjust him over Percival’s body, and they both watch Percival moan and twitch as he draws deep breaths. “So good… for your Papa… baby.”

Gellert growls and lets himself fuck into the child, locking eyes with Percival. He arches an eyebrow and Percy smiles, stroking gently over Credence’s nipple. 

“Want to stay with us, baby? Be our little boy?” Gellert whispers the words against Credence’s hairline just before he bites down on his neck, and Credence howls “Daddy!” as another orgasm rips through him. 

The heat and grip of Credence’s ass as he comes with a cock filling him is even better than Gellert had imagined, and he lets himself shoot inside the smaller body, stroking over the belly where he can feel the faint bulge from his dick buried in Credence. 

When he finally pulls out there is a gush of their combined cum that slips out, and Percival moans as it lands on his hip. He reaches out sluggishly to scoop it up and smear it into Credence’s chest, covering him in their cum.  

Gellert and Credence both collapse onto the bed, and Percival helps maneuver Credence to curl up in between them. 

“So, baby. What do you think? Would you like to stay with your Daddy and me?”

Credence nods sleepily, curling more firmly between the two men. Gellert grabs the wet cloth he had left on a plate by the bed earlier and begins to clean them off, but Credence pulls away. 

“Not yet, Daddy. I like feeling you and Papa on me…” he promptly falls asleep, but Gellert grins and replaces the cloth. 

“Happy anniversary, Perce.”

“Happy anniversary, you idiot.” Percival smiles at him fondly and leans up to get a kiss before he curls up and falls asleep, himself. 

Gellert presses himself into the two of them; his family the last thing he sees before he joins them in slumber.


End file.
